walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgie (TV Series)
Georgie is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Season 8 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Georgie, alongside her group would visit various survivor communities and offer to exchange crates of food or phonographic records of music for Georgie's knowledge on how to make a better future. Personality Georgie is an intelligent woman who believes that the future of the world can be found through humanity's past achievements and skills which have been mostly forgotten in the present day due to the onset of modern technology. Georgie has believed in this for so long, that she was working on putting together a book containing this knowledge even before the Apocalypse. Georgie possesses a great enough knowledge of these matters to create plans and schematics by hand to put in the book. In the post-Apocalyptic world, Georgie has a personality that is rarely seen amongst the survivors. Instead of being violent, mean and demanding, Georgie is calm, kind and seemingly genuine. When faced with three suspicious women, Georgie immediately recognized their suspicion and did nothing but speak calmly with them. When frisked at gunpoint, Georgie simply stated that she was not armed and offered no resistance, even when she was forcefully taken to the Hilltop. In conversing with Maggie's group, Georgie expressed a belief that the dead have brought out the best and worst in humanity, but the worst is outpacing the best at the current time. However, Georgie feels that that will eventually change and the knowledge she offers can help the best of humanity to build a brighter future in the hard times they are experiencing. Georgie shows a desire for people to believe in people again and to form trust with one another, something that she acknowledge is in short supply in the world. Georgie shows an ability to make judgements about people's natures simply by interacting with them briefly. Just by speaking to Maggie, Enid, Rosita and Michonne, Georgie could tell that they were fine people "manners not withstanding", something that she admitted to having seen very little of since setting out and not for a very long time. After seeing the desperate state of the Hilltop, Georgie was willing to alter her deal to the Hilltop's benefit as an act of kindness and faith. Though she knew she wasn't leaving with everything she had originally wanted, Georgie was willing to help by donating a sizable portion of her own food stores alongside her book to give Hilltop the chance to survive and become what she knew they could be. For an unknown reason, Georgie doesn't like phonographs with the spoken word on them. She only likes ones with music and refuses to listen to any others. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown At some point, Georgie began work on a book that she called "A Key to a Future." In the book, Georgie put handwritten plans for windmills and watermills as well as hand drawn schematics which act as guides to refining grain, creating lumber and aqueducts. Georgie felt that the book represented "medieval human achievement so we may have a future from our past." While Georgie mostly held the book in her head, she created photocopies that Georgie added to over time. Post-Apocalypse Following the Apocalypse, Georgie became the leader of a group of survivors including Hilda and Midge. Georgie's group would visit various survivor communities and offer to exchange crates of food or phonographic records of music for Georgie's knowledge on how to make a better future. However, over time Georgie and her group stopped encountering many new survivor communities and most of the ones they did encounter were not good people. By the time she encounters the Hilltop, Georgie hasn't seen a community like it in "a very long time." Season 8 "The Key" After discovering the Hilltop, Georgie sends her usual offer and four crates. After discussing the situation and realizing that it can't be the Saviors as they would not be so subtle, Maggie agrees to rendezvous with Georgie in hopes that she can give them something to help with the Hilltop's dire situation. In the middle of the road, Georgie, Hilda and Midge meet with Maggie, Enid and Michonne. Georgie recognizes that the women are suspicious but curious enough to meet with her. After Rosita joins them, she and Enid disarm the three women who allow them to do so without resistance. Maggie then demands what Georgie has, but she explains that she merely has come to trade "essential knowledge for the future" which is primarily in Georgie's head where she likes it. Georgie calmly explains that she trades knowledge only because she feels "what else is there?" However, she admits that she has seen very few communities like the Hilltop "and not for a very long time." Though Georgie expresses her views about the future in an apparently sincere manner, the other women don't buy it and take Georgie, Midge and Hilda back to Hilltop. After an argument about whether or not to just steal Georgie's food due to their desperate situation, Maggie is convinced by Michonne to let the women go in peace. Additionally, Maggie upholds the deal Georgie offered and begins bringing her crates of phonographic records. However, having seen the state that Hilltop is in, Georgie changes her mind and the deal. Georgie decides to take a single crate of records and to leave Hilltop a sizable portion of her food stores, admitting that she can tell that Hilltop needs it more than her people do. Georgie explains that its not a gift, but barter as she expects great things when she returns one day. Georgie provides Maggie with a copy of her book and explains what lies within, expressing faith that Maggie will put it to good use. Maggie is stunned by Georgie's simple kindness and beliefs, something that contrasts so sharply with most of the people seen in the world following the zombie outbreak. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Georgie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Midge Not much is known of Georgie and Midge's relationship. But it is likely that Midge is a high ranking member of the unnamed group Georgie leads. Hilda Not much is known of Georgie and Hilda's relationship. But it is likely that Hilda is a high ranking member of the unnamed group Georgie leads. Maggie Rhee TBA Rosita Espinosa TBA Appearances The Walking Dead Season 8 *"The Key" Category:Alive Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Leaders Category:TV Series